


Unconventional & Unconditional

by scorpiokory



Series: Titans (2018) One-shots [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Post Season 1, implied DickKory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiokory/pseuds/scorpiokory
Summary: "Hi yes, my name is Rachel. I’m an only child, my father is a demonic overlord and my mother was one of his groupies but no worries, I banished daddy dearest to a pocket dimension on my forehead and I killed my own mother in cold blood!"Or, a story in which Rachel has to write a report in English on the importance of family.





	Unconventional & Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? 
> 
> It's me, scorpiokory. I'm back.

Rachel’s new school was a vast improvement from the one in Traverse City. 

 

She faded into in the background and the only person to make an effort to talk to her was Gar which she didn’t think really counted as having a friend. She wasn’t bullied or so much as acknowledged by her peers. 

 

It was paradise. 

 

In English class she sat bored out of her mind with one earbud in as her teacher was talking about Romeo and Juliet, blah blah blah. 

 

Who decided that a bunch of Freshman should read Romeo and Juliet anyway? “Instead of making you all write a boring essay no one would turn in about the themes of the plays, I’ve decided that you all will be writing about the importance of family ties and about your own families. You will be presenting your essays in front of class in 2 weeks. I will accept the reports only on the due date.” 

 

Before Rachel could protest or make any excuses the bell rung.

 

She sighed and put in her other earbud before making her way to gym.

* * *

 

 

“You’re so lucky that you don’t have to read R and J or write that stupid report. I mean, can you imagine. ‘Hi yes, my name is Rachel. I’m an only child, my father is a demonic overlord and my mother was one of his groupies but no worries, I banished daddy dearest to a pocket dimension on my forehead and I killed my own mother in cold blood!’ How stupid would that be?” She ranted to Gar as they ran on the track. “Well, you don’t have to write about your biological family.”  “What?” “I mean, you saw how close Rita, Larry, Cliff and I were." She still wasn't catching on and she gave him a blank stare. "And?" Gar groaned and rolled his eyes.  And? How do I put this simply? Family isn’t always blood Rach.”

 

Gar’s words cut through her. 

 

_ Family isn’t always blood. _

* * *

 

 

Her stupid foot wouldn’t stop tapping. Luckily they were presenting in alphabetic order. She bit her lip, drowning out the voices of her peers. 

 

And her teacher calling her name. 

 

“Rachel. It’s your turn to present.” She stood up and cleared her throat as she made her way to the front of the class.

 

“A maybe not so wise but kind of right person once told me family isn’t always blood. I don’t really have a traditional setup. I don’t have any siblings but I do have Gar. He’s the closest thing I’ll ever have to a dorky older brother that gets into trouble with me. Instead of a mom and dad, there’s Dick and Kory. They’re a strange couple that shouldn’t work but somehow that’s what makes them great. Dick is kind of overbearing and pushy at times but I know he means well. He’s new to the whole letting people in thing and I know deep down he’s trying and he has me and Gar’s best interests at heart. Then there’s Kory. At first she’s a lot to handle but once you get used to her she’s the coolest person ever. She can’t cook and she’s so blunt. She’s fiercely protective too but she’s a lot more lenient than Dick. The best part about our ragtag team is strength of our bond. We’re all more than a little messed up and sometimes we fight and go asleep mad at each other but we’ll always be there for each other. And we may not share a drop of blood but that’s not makes a family. What makes a family isn’t four walls, three meals, two parents and a white fence. I’ve come to realize that a family is a unit of people who love and take care of each other with no questions. And that’s what I have.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this one. Be sure to drop a lil' something for my old friend the Kudos monster.


End file.
